


Puppy Infestation

by voidandstars



Series: wtnv oneshots [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecil is Not Described a Lot, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Puppies, Spiders, They're Cute Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidandstars/pseuds/voidandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has heard about puppy infestations, but had never seen one first hand. Until now, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Infestation

"Hey Cece, I'm home!" Carlos entered his and his boyfriends apartment, glad to be home after a hard day of science. Aside from all the usual things, the City Council had called him and his team to explain what a toaster was. While it seemed merely a bit tedious before they got there, they knew that to disobey the City Council was to accept mandatory reeducation. It took much longer than Carlos would have liked to finally convince them that a toaster was actually a thing that toasts bread and other pastries with no malevolent intent, and not a possessed drawer that's sole purpose in life was to burn their ceremonial soft-meat crowns. "Do you know that the City Council didn't know what a toaster wa-" Carlos broke off the end of his sentence, staring at scene in front of him. "What is this."

Cecil grinned. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his glasses askew, violet eyes shining. "We have a puppy infestation!" he squealed, hugging two to his chest. "It's only a small one," Cecil reassured, "If we can get them all homes soon, it won't get any bigger."

But Carlos was more concerned with the fact that these were clearly not puppies. They were spiders, the size of a large cat, all kinds of colors. Carlos could count ten, but judging by the ruckus from the other rooms, there were more. A couple spiders were on the ceiling, a few more investigating the living room, but most were crowded around Cecil. One was tugging at his boyfriend's long braid, two others were in Cecil's arms, and the rest were trying to get his attention by clicking their pincers insistently. "Honey, these are not puppies," Carlos finally said, staring at the 'puppies'.

Cecil looked confused. "Yes, they are. They're a kind of rare breed, but they exist. Probably. If anything exists, which isn't likely." He casually waved a tattooed hand, still hugging them to his chest. One -the red and black striped on- started whining, an odd sound to come from a spider, and Cecil let it out of his arms. It raced off to the kitchen making odd noises- a cross between a growl, a scream, and a low note on a trumpet. Carlos watched it go, waiting a few seconds before speaking again.

"These are spiders, Cecil."

The long-haired man looked confused. "No? These are definitely puppies. Spiders are much more frightening, with their teeth and fur and perpetually wagging tail. These are definitely puppies."

"I- Cecil these are- not-" Carlos opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form a complete sentence. He eventually was just silent, studying the 'puppies' and the scene that surrounded him. After a few more seconds, the scientist just shrugged and sighed. "Okay," he said, walking over and sitting by his boyfriend. "Are they poisonous or venomous?" Carlos asked, warily petting the nearest one- a purple and neon green one, that seemed to lean into his touch and close it's eyes (which should have been scientifically impossible, seeing as they were what spiders were outside of Night Vale, and spiders can not close their eyes, but he decided he would investigate that more thoroughly later).

"Nope! At least, not this kind. The more common kinds are, but these are Rainbow Hounds. Can we keep one?" Cecil looked at him pleadingly, lifting a puppy (this one being electric blue- or wait, no, dark purple- no, iridescent- no, wait, it was-) to his face. It seemed to adopt his boyfriend's expression, looking deep into his eyes. Carlos looked from his boyfriend, to the puppy, and back, several times. After a minute, he sighed.

"I guess," he said, and Cecil squealed, hugging the puppy to his chest. The puppy seemed happy too, making a noise that oddly sounded like a cross between a purr and a high note on a violin.

"I'm going to name you Zyo, and we are going to have so much fun together. We'll go get little outfits for you, and I'll take you on walks, and Carlos will show you science, and..." Cecil excitedly talked to their new puppy, who was still making that odd sound, and Carlos smiled fondly. After a few minutes, though, of Cecil blabbering on about all the things they would do together, Carlos interjected.

"Sweetie," he said, and his boyfriend looked over. "What are we going to do with the rest?"

"Oh." Cecil looked pensive. "Can we keep them all?"

"Cecil- no."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, though of course you don't have to give me them! I hope you guys like it :D


End file.
